crazykingsfandomcom-20200222-history
Serpentine Arena
Description Battle against waves of Serpents to win cards and improve your battle deck. The Serpentine Arena in Snake Land can be accessed after passing "The Caldera's Blessing" and is currently considered one of the hardest of the Arenas. Different Arena Maps Using the scout report will tell you which arena map you will have if you look at the amount of available tower spots. The general rule: The more spots, the more difficult the map. You can get either 3, 4 or 5 waves of snakes in the Arena. 11 Tower Spots (Version A) Invisibles? Yes Towers: Slowdown, Volcano, Illuminator (level 3+ preferred) Spells: Clarion Call, fast damage spell of choice Heroes: Valorius, Knuckle (or your 2 strongest melee cards) * Focus your damage on the intersections where your avatar spawns. * Place Volcanoes directly above the Avatar, inside the path curve on the left, and by the right flag. * Place Illuminator towers left of the center Volcano (by the lava), just to the right of the top Volcano, and just south of the intersection -- fully upgrade their range. * Place Slowdown Towers in the "V" in the path on the upper left, at the entrance on the right, and just to the left of the tusk/rib at the bottom of the screen. * Place as many Heroes as possible or use Clarion Call. * Upgrade Volcanoes first and Illuminator damage as possible after that. 10 Tower Spots Invisibles? Yes Towers: Spells: Heroes: * Tips coming soon! 11 Tower Spots (Version B) Invisibles? Yes Towers: Slowdown, Volcano, Illuminator (level 3+ preferred) Spells: Clarion Call, fast damage spell of choice Heroes: Valorius, Knuckle (or your 2 strongest melee cards) * Place Volcanoes directly above the lava pool, inside the path left "V" path and under the chokepoint. * Place Illuminator towers just under the lava pool and inside the right "V" path. * Place Slowdown Towers at each entrance and between your bottom two Volcanoes. * Place as many Heroes as possible (or use Clarion Call) at the chokepoint. * Upgrade Volcanoes first and Illuminator damage as possible after that. * If you have a WoS, place it above the lava pool and move your extra Volcano below the big rock on the right. 11 Tower Spots (Version C) Invisibles? Towers: Spells: Heroes: * Tips coming soon! 12 Tower Spots (Version A) Invisibles? Yes Towers: Spells: Heroes: * Tips coming soon! 12 Tower Spots (Version B) Invisibles? Yes Towers: Spells: Heroes: * Tips coming soon! 13 Tower Spots Picture and tips coming soon! Invisibles? Towers: Spells: Heroes: 14 Tower Spots Picture and tips coming soon! Invisibles? Towers: Spells: Heroes: 15 Tower Spots Picture and tips coming soon! Invisibles? Towers: Spells: Heroes: 16 Tower Spots Picture and tips coming soon! Invisibles? Towers: Spells: Heroes: Tips! When you start the arena, you can exit the arena before you have placed any towers without losing your arena ticket. This is an easy way to "scout" which arena map you have. Then check for tips on this page. Make sure you check to see if there are invisible enemies on your map! If there are invisible enemies and you forget to take either Illuminator or Flare, you are sunk. If you take them, but don't need them, you've wasted a valuable card slot. Category:Arena